Badlands
=Game Play Mechanics= Badlands is a campaign style event where players will have a limited time to complete brand new campaign missions to earn "War Credits"; War Credits are basically points that can be spent on redeeming prize from the event store. =War Credits Per Target= Each Mission plays out Metal, Thorium and War Credits Prizes Store Prizes Allaince Objectives Badlands has two different Alliance Objectives for players to complete and earn additional prizes from. Both objectives will award secondary equipment blueprints for the new unit, the Leopard 2A7, before they are avaible for other players. The Objectives are as follows: Objective 1: Claim the Leopard 2A7 Prize: Starstreak HVM Mk I, Mk II, and Mk III For Objective 1 an Alliance needs to claim 20 or more Leopard 2A7 blueprints during the event. For a players claim to count, and to qualify them for the prize, they need to be in the Alliance BEFORE the event starts, and remain in the Alliance until after it ends. If a players joins an alliance after the event starts, or leaves before the event is over, then their claim will not count and they will not get the prize if the rest of their alliance is able to get 20 or may claims. Alliance that complete this objective will be awarded the Starstreak HVM Mk I, Mk II, and Mk III blueprints; this is a secondary weapon for te Leopard that allows it to target air units with surface to air missiles. Objective 2: Earn the Most Points Prize: Ceramic VI Module Mk I For Objective 2 the top 15 alliances that earned the most total War Credits during the event will be awarded the Ceramic VI Module Mk I equipment. Same rules apply for this objective as for Objctive 1; for a players points to count, toward their Alliance's total, and to qualify them for the prize, they need to be in the Alliance BEFORE the event starts, and remain in the Alliance until after it ends. If a players joins an alliance after the event starts, or leaves before the event is over, then their points will not count toward their Alliance's total, and they will not get the prize if the rest of their alliance is still able to place in the top 15. A few additional things to keep in mind about these objectives *There is no counter or anything in game to tell the player their progress or anything like that. Anayltics will just pull the data after the event ends, and product will credit out the prizes to any Alliance/Players that qualified. *For objective 1 there is no limit to how many players can earn the Starstreak blueprints; they goe to any Allaince that can claim 20 or more Leopard, provided they met the requirements for their claim to count. *Players that qualified will be credited after the event ends, but likley not right away since we still need to sift through the data and run a script to credit all players that did in fact earn it; while obviously not set in stone, players should get their blueprint within 24hrs of the store closing. *Since there isn't any in game messaging for this, expect some players to get a bit confused and think they qualify for the blueprint but do not (likely due to joining/leaving alliances while the event was active). If you run into someone claiming they should have qualified but didn't get it, ping Matt K so he can take a look.